My Mother Is Still Out There
Hello, my name is James. I never really knew my mother, this is because she was placed in a mental asylum 21 years ago... Or so they say. So, when I was about 5 or 6, I remember my family being at the park. My mom and dad were walking, and I was looking around. When suddenly, I feel a jerk on my arm. I look over and see my mom holding my arm, gripping, actually. So hard, it felt like she had just put tight handcuffs around my small toddler arm. She began yelling at me about something, i wasn't paying attention because, all I can remember was everyone stopping and looking. My father quickly tried to calm her down, even though she wasn't listening. I looked at her, with complete terror in my eyes, and she finally let go, she looked around, and noticed all the people. Then, the only thing I remember from there is leaving and going home. I asked my dad a few times why mom left when i was around 13, but he sad she just wasn't ready for a child. I can understand that, as my mom as 14 when she got pregnant with me. Her original boyfriend had left her when he found out. She went to my dad for comfort, and they fell in love. Later, I asked when I was about 16, and my dad finally told me, she had been instituted into an insane asylum. Anyway, present time. I am now a father to a 6 year old girl named Leanna. My wife Sadie and I have been married about 8 years now. My dad recently passed away, so we were packing things up in my childhood home, me and Sadie were packing things up in the living room, and my a few of my cousins were helping pack up in the kitchen, attic, basement, laundry room, etc. My little girl, comes up to me saying she had found a toy with her name on it, and asked me if she could keep it. I told her that she should wait until everything is packed. She, understandably was upset. She stormed off into the backyard, and we went back to packing. About an hour and a half later, I go to check on her to make sure she was okay. I walked through the backdoor and heard her talking to someone to the side of the house. Me, being rational thought she was either talking to one of her cousins, or her mother. I went to go check on her and then I heard, a woman's voice. Not my wives, not my cousin's, it sounded familiar, but at that time I didn't recognize it. I heard her say, " Shh, I have to go, but just know. Grandma loves you. " then, I heard running, to the tree line. I quickly ran around to the side of the house and grabbed Leanna, taking her inside, everyone noticed I had a worried expression on my face. I told everyone what happened, and they started talking to her about stranger danger, when she spoke up in her typical, young, innocent voice, " She wasn't a stranger! It was gramma " ( Yes said like that ) everyone was dumbfounded, including myself. I told her that she didn't have a grandmother, and she said stuff like, " You don't know that! " And, " Just because you don't know her doesn't mean she's bad! " I immediately told her that she needed to calm down. Later, at home my wife told me she had found 2 drawings, that were rather weird, due to Leanna talking about her grandma. I will insert the drawings here, The second drawing, the writing says, the following, in order, ''" I'll be here, when you need me.. " '' " ''Mommy LOVES you! " '' and, it had been signed by, ''" Mother Lisa " '' When she showed me this, I remembered something about that face, that was a mask, that was a mask i had made for my mother in pre-k. All the way down to the heart at the top of the heard. Except, the heart had a crack through the middle, as if it was a broken heart. It also had tears running down from the eyes. I remembered, my mother. It wasn't until, about 3 days later, that I heard my backyard gate being opened. I woke Sadie up, and told her to get Leanna then to call 9-1-1. I went downstairs, pistol in hand, and seen a woman standing inside my living room. I immediately noticed who it was. it was my mother, I could easily tell from the mask. I stepped down the stairs, and all of a sudden, *CREAK* 'she looked up at me, and I noticed she had an axe. I immediately fired at her arm. The house fell silent, I looked up and noticed her running off. I fired another shot at her leg, and she fell. About 4 minutes later the police arrived and took her to the hospital, Some hours later, one of the nurses told me that she wishes to see me. I stepped into the room, expecting to see an old injured woman, lying in a hospital bed. But, when I walked in, I seen that she was being escorted out of her bed. She said, '" I can't wait til tomorrow... " ' The police escorted her out, and I was in shock. I couldn't believe, that my mother wasn't in an insane asylum. I was helping Sadie with dinner when I heard Leanna holler, '" Daddy, mommy! Gramma is on t.v! " '''We looked at each other, and walked into the living room. I seen on the t.v, that ''" Elisa Lee Evans has escaped from Ohio State Prison, and police are looking for her, camera's from the prison show Elisa killing 17 prison guards, and 12 other prisoners, evidence has also been stolen from the prison, we have been notified that it was an outfit, a mask, and an axe. FBI has been notified, and they are still hunting for Elisa. " '''My stomach sank, and my wife broke down crying, as we heard a light knock on the front door. That was 2 weeks ago, and we are now in witness protection. They're still hunting for my mother. '''Facts: ' * Elisa has yet to be found. * Elisa likes to be called Mother Lisa * James' father's name is Thomas. * Leanna was told by Elisa that Leanna " Save the entire family. " * Sadie once killed her younger brother in a car crash, and continues to blame herself. * ' Mother Lisa ' preys on people who take things for granted, and often tends to help children. * Elisa has been pregnant 3 times, one died at birth and the other was killed in a fire, on ' accident ' Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Mysterious Category:Female Category:Family Category:Serial Killer Category:Mother Category:Escape